1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to a move-in-company style joy stick, and especially to a move-in-company style joy stick of which internal elements move in company therewith and thereby amount of displacement in operation can be detected. In this way, the whole joy stick can get rid of limitation of the bottom receiving-seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional joy stick used for a computer or a television game device mostly is provided at the central position of a bottom receiving-seat. By shaking of the joy stick, internal gratings in the bottom receiving-seat move relatively, in this way, the required amount of displacement in operation can be obtained. However, the joy stick must be combined in operation with the bottom receiving-seat, this makes much inconvenience. In order to make clear of the structure and functions of the conventional joy stick, FIG. 1 is taken as a reference for explanation:
A conventional joy stick has a control rod 10 with a suitable length for holding by a user, the control rod 10 is provided near the central position of a bottom receiving-seat 11. The bottom receiving-seat 11 is provided internally thereof with a horizontal grating 12 and a vertical grating 13 connected operationally with the control rod 10. The horizontal grating 12 and the vertical grating 13 are mounted respectively in a detecting device 14 and a detecting device 15. When the user moves the control rod 10, the end 16 of the control rod 10 moves synchronically the gratings 12 and 13, the detecting devices 14, 15 can thereby detect the required amount of displacement in operation. And the joy stick can get the control function.
The main defect of such a conventional joy stick is that the control rod 10 for moving must be connected to the bottom receiving-seat 11 with a specified size. In order to prevent from instability induced by shaking and moving of the whole joy stick when force is applied in using, the bottom receiving-seat 11 must have quite a large bottom area. This makes the necessity of a larger volume of the bottom receiving-seat 11. And if the user wants to control the joy stick at a farther distance or in a more comfortable posture, the control rod 10 shall be moved together with the bottom receiving-seat 11 as a whole, inconvenience results in such operation.